


slip & slide

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Compared to unearthing the reincarnation ritual, seducing his uncle turns out to be a piece of cake.





	slip & slide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Compared to unearthing the reincarnation ritual, seducing his uncle turns out to be a piece of cake.

Luke doesn't even lock his bedroom or anything; it's child's play to slip inside. Ben's halfway naked already by the time Luke wakes up and realizes he's there.

 _So much for the great Jedi Master,_ Ben thinks, though he knows that might be unfair. Luke's no longer a young man. It's Ben's turn, now, to change the universe, and if he plans on doing it by getting pregnant instead of by toppling an empire, that's his business.

"Ben?" Luke asks, as if he doesn't trust his own eyes. "What are you - is everything all right?"

Ben knows he's not the best-looking young man ever. Not like Anakin Skywalker when he was Ben's age. (Pictures are hard to find, but not impossible.) "You tell me, Uncle Luke."

He wriggles out of his pants, ignoring the small part of him that worries about rejection, about Luke turning him away. Luke wants him. Ben knows it. He's seen the way Luke looks at him.

Of course, the wise and virtuous Jedi Master would never make a move on his precious sister's son, but when it's said son making the move - well. Ben figures that might be different.

"This is not a good idea," Luke starts. "Your mother - "

 _Thanks, Uncle Luke. Way to kill the mood by bringing up Mom._ Of course, rumor has it she and Uncle Luke used to be quite close, once upon a time. First Order propaganda, maybe, but still.

"Sorry, Mom's busy right now," Ben says. "Will I do instead?" Luke's bed isn't particularly big or comfortable, but Ben figures they can make it work.

Luke stares at him and swallows, and Ben feels himself relax, just a bit, because he was right: Luke does want him, want this. All Ben needs to do is get him to admit it and act on it.

"I never - " Luke's expression is at once conflicted and indignant.

"You didn't know she was your sister. But I know," Ben says. "That you're my uncle, I mean," he adds, to clarify. "Doesn't mean I don't want you to fuck me. More like the exact opposite." Ben has never thought about - he _admires_ Grandfather. Not like Uncle Luke, who's just a means to an end.

"This is not a good idea," Luke repeats, but he's quick enough to kiss Ben back when Ben decides to go for it. "Really. You're my nephew. And I'm an old man - old enough to be your father."

"Good. So you've done this before." Ben hasn't. It never felt quite right.

Luke opens his mouth to reply. Ben decides there's been enough talking and uses the opportunity to kiss him - with a bit of tongue, this time. He feels Luke shiver and give in, accept that this is going to happen, that Ben's going to get everything he wants and then some.

"I'll be careful," Luke says, while Ben's more or less ripping off his shirt. (It's cheap junk, and Ben knows Luke's got plenty more.) "Ben. I promise. I'll make this good for you, so good."

"I know you will, Uncle Luke," Ben says.

 

Ben slips away the next morning before things can get awkward. It's not a walk of shame, exactly; more a walk of sensible practicality. He's gotten what he wanted, and if Uncle Luke is fucking his nephew, it's really no business of anyone else. People would only misunderstand.

His body feels ... different. Not sore, or tired, or anything like that. He feels fantastic, in fact, full of energy. Sexually sated, though he imagines that won't last beyond the next few days.

Pregnant women are supposed to glow. Maybe it's that, even if Ben isn't a woman. He's pregnant, though; expecting to give birth in nine months to a child that will change the universe for the better.

 _Grandfather. I will give you a second chance. To finish what you started._ Whatever's inside of him is too young, too small to understand him. If Ben feels it respond, that's surely only his imagination. _I won't let anyone stop you this time. We'll do it together, you and I. Side by side. As it should have been with you and Uncle Luke._

_Mom will come around, too. You'll see. We'll finally be a real family._


End file.
